Silvamy: Can't Help, But Wait
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: One day before Christmas & Amy was chasing Sonic but this time Sonic couldn't take it anymore he yell at her with all his might. Sonic was already taken anyway & to her surprise he was taken by Scourge, Yes Scourge Sonic's Evil Twin. God Yaoi Romance between Sonic & Scourge. A unknown & familiar person was walking around when he saw Amy on the ground crying her heart out. Find out.


Silvamy: Can't Help, But Wait: Chapter 1  
Hello everyone I would like you to read my new Silver & Amy love story right now and right here. I am happening a black out right here & right now here so don't ask me why I write this on this day on the same day I had a black out. I can't really sent it now because the Internet is not working either. I am laying in my bed chilling little scare of the dark but I have my laptop right on my lap & two lighted candles burning in the darkest on my dresser. Listening to my music without my computer messing up & i'm glad that I got the time to chard it before the black out. So I am now going to tell you this love story that I have been wanting to start when I was working on a Scourgamy story.  
Characters Ages:  
Amelia Lilly Rose the hedgehog: 18 years old  
Silver the hedgehog: 20 years old  
Cream the rabbit: 15 years old  
Sonic T. Hedgehog: 19 years old  
Rouge the Bat: 18 years old  
Knuckles whatever his last name suppose to be: 20 years old  
Tails the Fox: 15 years old  
Scourge T. Hedgehog: 19 years old  
Shadow the hedgehog: 20 years old  
Our main characters who will be coming out as of course the people of there love story: Amy & Silver  
Winter has come & the time to be helpful & happy in near. The time for children to play & have fun on this special holiday that comes once a year. A time where love is in the air for people but not for this pink hedgehog who was trying to love a blue hedgehog hero who can't return his love for her. He must not because he is not the one will return it as he runs away from her & she chases him. The pink hedgehog as we know as Amelia Lilly Rose but we call her Amy Rose was chasing her so-called lover & this blue hedgehog hero was Sonic T. Hedgehog who has not ever love her back. Not the way she does for him but he tries to tell her that he doesn't love her in a friendly way & that's not working to well because all theses years she has been chasing him over and over again. He tries to tell her in a friendly way every time but she doesn't give up.  
Sonic's P.O.V (Point Of View)  
As I was currently being chased by my long lasting fan & you already know her very well because you all know that she won't leave me alone for once in her fucking life. She messes my life up with her fan crazy self, getting on my nerves for the last time, & for once can she give me a break since it almost Christmas. I am now wasting my time dealing with this fuck up crazy shit again & it's getting on my fucking nerves for the last time. This bitch if she hugs me one more time when I stop I am not going to talk so friendly to her this time. I stop as I did I heard her yell happily, "SONIC!" as she bounce on me & hug me tightly as I hung my head down trying to calm myself down but I failed at that when I grab her off of me & grab her shoulders as I look at her with seriousness in my eyes. She looks into my eyes noticing serious expression & eyes was giving her as she said, "What's wrong Sonikuu you seem upset?" I raise my eyebrow at her as I exhale & said, "Amy I am going to tell you for the last time I do not like or love you okay get that into your big head of yours. I do not care about you bitch for the last time & you have been chasing me for years I am tired of it damn! Every damn time that I have to hear you say, 'Sonic please slow down! I have something to tell you.' or 'Sonikuu I love you & care for you please go out with me?' I am tired of myself being friendly to you." She frown as she pout, "Please Sonic don't say-" I couldn't take this shit anymore as I push her to the ground & said as I look into her eyes of sadness, "Amy I do not like you or love you & to tell you the true I am gay. Yeah I am, me & Scourge are together get it now. I do not like women or women like you. Matter a fact I don't care less about you." She was now crying as I stare at her with a expressionless face as I walk by her like I didn't do anything. Not worrying about a thing in the world now that I got rid of the girl who got on my nerves all theses years. Smiling to myself as I heard my forgotten fan crazy girl ran away far from me. 'I couldn't care a shit about her' I said to myself as I continue to walk happily knowing she finally give up on me.  
With Amy/ Amy's P.O.V  
As I ran far away as I try to keep myself from the pain I was feeling in my heart I suddenly knock into someone accidently. The unknown person was now know over & so was I as the unknown person said looking down, "Hey watch wher-" The unknown person look up as he ask, "Amy is that you?" I was over taken by when the familiar voice said as I look up to see a silver hedgehog as I realize who it is I raise a eyebrow as I wipe my eyes. "Yes & Silver as I remember your name when I last saw you, you were going back to your home the future why are you here?" He got myself up as he grab a hold of my hand & he pull me up as he said, "I'm here because I am here to stay I have no peace in the future anyway so I came here & I wanted to see our friends so since it is near Christmas." I couldn't say anything because I was still crying as tears were falling out my eyes as soon as he realize I was crying he pull me in a hug. He said as he hug me closer, "What's wrong Amy, why are you crying?" I continue to cry as I tried to say something but I voice was low, "Son-Sonic told me that he didn't love or like me, he even said to the true to me telling me that he was gay. I couldn't believe what he said as he push me to the ground & said that Scourge and him was together. He yell at me as he was serous as ever before. As soon as he let all that out he walk away leaving me crying my heart out for him as I ran away that's why I accidently knock you down with me. I am truly sorry Silver." As I continue cry into Silver's chest he hold me closer as he whisper into my ear trying to calm me down, "Shh it's going to be okay i'm sorry but I have to tell you this you knew that Sonic didn't love or like you from the start you have to get over him. He try to tell you friendly everytime but this time he really didn't care if he hurt your feelings or not okay so stop crying & you know I am telling the true as a friend." I realize that he was right because all this time Sonic give me clues that he didn't like or love me at all. Sonic did sound gay & he did hang out with Scourge a lot also I did caught him sometimes when he kiss Scourge with so much passion. That I never seen before from him with me. I was just a fan girl to him as he put it all theses years I wasted my time chasing & loving him. Caring for him like never before. I couldn't take it all in as I grew mad at myself for ever giving my love & care to him. As Silver hug me trying to cheer myself up he lift my chin as he said, "Everything will be alright okay so please stop crying." I wipe away my tears as I said, "Okay Silver & I am truly sorry for my sadness of my use to be love for Sonic." He smiles at me as he said, "Amy it is okay to be sad about your love but you have to understand that he doesn't love you the way you love him. Sonic has Scourge as Scourge has Sonic, that's just the way it is. So if it helps let's go to my hotel room & I will make us some hot chocolate to cheer you up alright." I smile as I nod my head. The next thing I know it he pulls me closer to him & uses his power to lift us both up as we fly to the hotel he is staying in.  
Silver's Apartment In The Hotel He Is Staying In  
Silver's P.O.V  
As we arrive at my apartment, I went into my kitchen while Amy took a seat on the couch. I was making the hot chocolate for us as she was sitting there watching TV waiting for me to sit with her. As I put the 2 big chocolate bars with water inside a pot on the stove & turn the stove on. After that I walk out of the kitchen into the livingroom as I said with a smile, "Hey Amy, I just put the chocolate on the stove so what you watching?" I took a seat next to her as she said looking at me with a smile, "'Austin & Ally' on disney channel & I was wondering that what you are doing on Christmas. So what is it?" I put a hand over my mouth as I think of what I will do on Christmas & I say/ask, "Well I have nothing to do so how about you?" Amy smile at him once more as she says, "I am having a Christmas party at my house & so will you come?" I smile at her as I say, "Yeah I will be coming & what time?"  
She smiles back at me as she says, "4:00 p.m. & you better be on time as you can bring some food or something to the party too." I say, "Well Okay"  
10 minutes later the chocolate fully melted into the water as I stir in & it was hot as it was finish already. I soon put the stove off & got two clean mugs out as I pour fresh hot chocolate in both mugs and put 2 big white mush pillow in both. I finish the two hot chocolates as I soon took them both to the livingroom to the couch where Amy was sitting waiting for me. I set the two mugs on the couch table as Amy turn to me. I smile at her as I say, "Now that is done we can enjoy our hot chocolate." She smiles as we pick up our mugs & she says, "To being best friends." I lick my lips as I say, "To being best friends" We soon drunk to that as we desire for our hot chocolate also my desire of her being beside me & being more than a friend in the future soon.  
Later we finish our hot chocolate & talking about our life. As it was about time for my bestie to go & I didn't really want her to go not because it was late because I really wanted her to spend the night but she couldn't & I knew that. "Well I better go it's getting late." she said as she was about to get up from her seat next to me but I stop her from doing so by grabbing her arm lightly as I say, "None sense you could spend the night." She frowns at me as she says, "I know that but I can't because I have a cat at home & she gets lonely when I am not at home. I also have to feed her & get her in the house." I frown as I say, "Oh now that I think about it I didn't know & you know what let me drive you home." Amy smiles as she says, "That would good & the sooner the better." I smile as I got up & she does to as we head to the door with my car/apartment keys in my hand. I open the door for her & we both walk out the door & to my light blue car. I unlock my car by my keys as I hop into the driver seat as Amy hop in the passager seat. I soon started the car as I drove to her house as I remember where it is with her telling me he directions to her house. We continue talking about our lives when she ask me this with a smile, "Well sense we are now talking about relationships I might as well ask about you & Blaze are you two together now?" I frown as i remember the past where Blaze was in love with me but I wasn't I was in love with Amy from the start as Amy didn't know that I love her. "No she love me but I didn't, she wanted a relationship but I didn't, she wanted to be more than friends but I didn't I wanted to stay as friends with her." I say as I stop at a red light & turn my head to Amy who was in shock. "I didn't know that you didn't love her that way but did Blaze ever-" I stop her right there by says, "Yes I told her that I didn't love her the way she love me but I wasn't in a relationship with a another like Sonic. I just don't like her that way." She nods her head as she says, "So how is she taking it?" I push the gas as the light turns green as I say, "She took it hard but she doing good now" She smiles as she says, "That's good to know"  
As soon as we reach her big pink & black house she turns her head to me as she says, "Well i'll see ya tomorrow at the party Silver" I suddenly give her a big tight hug as she gasp & said, "Oh Silver were going to see eachother tomorrow so it no need for hugs." I didn't wanna let go but I did as I say, "Yeah your right & if you need help before the party call me" She smiles & say, "I will" She gets out of the car opening the door & closing it behind her. I wave goodbye to her when she gets to the door & she waves goodbye to me as she opens the door with her house keys. She goes in her house before she closes the door. I exhale & drive away.


End file.
